


Lending A Hand

by ArgyleMN



Series: Seth Levine/Jessica Parker - Canon Universe One Shots [3]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgyleMN/pseuds/ArgyleMN
Summary: In light of a tragedy in Jessica’s family, Seth tries to be helpful with some chores, but that’s not the help she needs the most. Set in between Red Carpet Diaries books 2 and 3.
Relationships: Seth Levine/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Series: Seth Levine/Jessica Parker - Canon Universe One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769938
Kudos: 1





	Lending A Hand

Seth sighed, sinking his hands into the warm water, pulling out a serving bowl and beginning to scrub it. It was strangely similar to when he was here not even two months ago. Except back then, he’d been helping Jessica’s father clean up after a Christmas Day feast. Now, he was tackling this chore all alone.

He’d been shocked when Jessica had called him, her voice so small and timid, telling him that her father had died. He’d been there with Jessica the day after Christmas, when her parents sat her down and told her that Mike had cancer - renal cell carcinoma, stage 4. He’d done some reading on Google and WebMD, so he’d known it was not good news, but Seth had figured he had a couple of years left, not just a couple of months. But things progressed quickly, apparently.

Seth had already been in the Midwest, doing a comedy show tour at some college campuses. He canceled his shows for the next two weeks immediately, renting a car and making the drive from Indianapolis right away so that he could pick up Jessica from the airport. He’d met her at baggage claim, wrapping his arms around her, trying to lend any support or comfort he could. He’d only met Mike a couple of times, and while he liked the guy, it wasn’t like that could compare to Jessica losing her father.

For the past few days, he’d tried to be the Parker family’s errand boy. Trips to the grocery store, calling the local paper to confirm the obituary, driving people to the funeral home, going to pick up take out, Seth had done it all. He felt like it was the best way he could help. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit like an intruder on the family’s grief. All of Jessica’s aunts, uncles, and cousins, plus their spouses and kids, on her dad’s side of the family lived pretty close, and they’d all known Mike for years and years. He was this awkward LA tag-along who barely knew the guy in the grand scheme of things.

Plus, Seth knew if he were to sit around and chat with any of Jessica’s relatives, he was likely to crack a joke to try and lighten the mood. It was his go-to move, and he knew it would be wildly inappropriate here. So he’d kept busy. Practically useful was better than awkward joke teller, he knew that as a fact. And since he knew nothing about Presbyterian funeral customs, he let the others handle that while he tackled the practical, day to day things that still needed to be done.

Which is how he found himself spending a lot of time in the kitchen, reheating casseroles that neighbors and friends brought over and cleaning up after all the meals. With dozens of Parkers swinging by at all hours of the day, there was plenty to keep him busy. Tonight he was cleaning up from a meal of tater tot casserole and seven layer salad. It tasted quite a bit like his childhood.

He’d finished the ceramic bowl and was moving on to a glass pan when the kitchen door swung open and in walked Jessica. Seth felt like he had barely seen her since picking her up at the airport. She’d been practically glued to her mother’s side, which Seth completely understood. 

“Hey,” he called out, “just finishing up the dishes. Do you need something?”

She shook her head and walked over to join him at the sink, grabbing a dish towel off the refrigerator handle on her way. She picked up one of the platters off the drying rack and got to work. “I thought you might need some help.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Seth replied with a little shake of his head. “I’ve got it under control if you want to-”

“Seth,” she interrupted, grabbing his shoulder with her free hand, “I wanted some company, okay?”

He just nodded at her before turning back to the dishes and taking a deep breath. “ _Don’t make a stupid joke. Don’t do it,_ ” kept cycling through his mind. He just kept his mouth shut, focusing on the dishes.

After several moments of silence, he felt Jessica’s hand on his arm. “I want you to know you don’t have to take care of all of this stuff. Don’t get me wrong, we appreciate it, but you don’t have to do all the work.”

“I’m just doing what I can to be helpful.”

“Seth, you just being here is plenty helpful.”

He didn’t know about that, but when Jessica turned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, he pulled her in for a tight hug. They stood like that for several minutes until Jessica stepped back, grabbing the towel and starting to dry the dishes again.

“I know this probably isn’t the most comfortable thing for you,” she said, not making eye contact, but starting at the bowl she was drying like it was completely fascinating, “but I’d really like it if you could sit with me tomorrow at the funeral.”

“Of course I’ll sit with you, Jessica, if that’s what you want,” he said, glancing at her as he picked up another pan to wash.

She nodded, but she remained oddly silent. Seth felt like he was missing something, and as scared as he was of saying the wrong thing, he didn’t like Jessica being so quiet around him, either.

“Jessica, is something wrong? I mean, _obviously_ something is wrong; you’re here for your dad’s funeral. I just meant… well, it seems like-”

“Seth, I get that it might be awkward for you here, or whatever, but I kind wish you would spend a little less time hiding out in the kitchen and a little more time with me.”

At her words, he felt a wave of realization wash over him. He’d been so stupid, so focused on providing physical, practical support, that he’d not been great emotional support.

“Ahh, Jessica. Look, I never meant to ignore you. I just felt like I was intruding on your family’s grief. I figured you’d get more comfort from people that knew your father best.”

“While talking and reminiscing with my family is great, I really need _you_ , Seth.”

Seth tugged her into another hug, not wanting her to feel alone for even a second longer. He wasn’t used to having someone rely on him like Jessica apparently did, but if she trusted him that much, then all he could do was try and live up to her faith in him.

“I’m sorry, Jessica,” he mumbled into her curls, “I’m here for you, I promise.”

He felt her nodding against his chest, letting out a sigh. “Thanks, Seth.”

“I can’t promise I won’t say the wrong thing, though. So I apologize in advance if I say something that’s supposed to make you laugh or smile and just makes you cringe.”

Jessica tipped her head back, looking at Seth in the eye. “I’m sure it won’t make me cringe. I like that you are always looking to cheer me up, you know. Come on, someone else can finish up the dishes, okay?”

And with that, she tugged him out into the living room. Seth didn’t know what he was going to say to all her relatives, but if Jessica wanted him by her side, well then that’s where he would be.


End file.
